garoumushfandomcom-20200214-history
OOC Lounge
Introduction to the OOC Lounge The Out-Of-Character (or OOC Lounge) is the main gathering area for players on GarouMUSH to log into and engage in OOC talk with each other. This is also the main area where Guests and visitors who do not have a character currently on the game may interact with current players. How to Talk The OOC Lounge uses basic MUSH commands for players to communicate with each other. Using say or pose works just as well as "text and :text. Players are asked not to use spoofs (unsigned commands such as @emit) in the OOC Lounge. A short sampling of the typical chatter in the OOC Lounge: Izkin | The lichen wails, turns the fire chartreuse. Drab says "GarouMUSH: We're sane here. Bacon." Stars says "Pretty lights! :D" Lounge Rating & Rules of Conduct GarouMUSH follows the atmosphere of World of Darkness games, which involve adult-themed concepts such as violence, drugs, and, yes, even sex. The game is rated (to use the MPAA method) R. The OOC Lounge, however, is considered to be rated PG-13. This room on the grid is monitored to ensure player conduct follows the rules of conduct. According to the note posted by the Wizards in the OOC Lounge: The Lounge is explicitly for new players and guests to log on, get introduced to the game, learn about it, brainstorm new characters, and ask questions about how to set their new characters up. Given that guests, newbies, and, may we emphasize, your fellow players, all have varying comfort levels with sensitive topics, it's best to stay, for the most part, more restrained than you might in your personal living room. In other words, it's approximately PG-13, not R. In addition, while some topics (religion, politics) are not verboten, people have felt ignored or offended in the past; step carefully there, as well. If you're offensive or problematical, a wizard will page you with a warning. If you continue to be offensive or problematical, a wizard'll @boot you. If you come back after that and (that same day) are offensive or problematical, they'll @newpassword your various characters for 6-12 hours. If you get three instances of @newpasswording, the wizcorps will give you an auto-strike. Three strikes and you're banned from the game. OOC Lounge Descriptions, Sweeps & In-Jokes There are a few in-jokes that will likely confuse a new player or visitor to the conversations and topics therein. Though this list is definitely not complete, some are listed below: * Bean dip * THE CLAW! * A sense of peece * Having a KATANA! * Fine red mist * CHARACH! * There Is No TS On GarouMUSH * Small fist And often, the OOC Lounge is subject to changes of description and sweep messages. These descriptions can come from the Wizards, or players may submit new descs and sweeps to the wizards for screening and use. A sample description of the OOC Lounge: OOC Lounge and Musical Extravaganza The lounge is transformed into a cascade of lights, sounds, and special effects. The Bone Gnawers scurry about the stage making sure all the props are in the right place, and spend their spare time playing poker when nothing needs moved about; the Glass Walkers make sure the last of the lights are all set up, fiddling with the sound board to try and make the feed back go away. The Furies and Get are nearly coming to blows over artistic differences in reading the lines, while the Fianna Conductor shouts slurs at the cub orchestra for not practising. The Stargazers have suddenly dropped out of the performance. The Silver Fang director sits in the office sobbing, even as the Children of Gaia stage manager tries to convince her to come out. Yes, it's GarouMUSH: the Musical! Have a cookie. Or possibly some hot chocolate. Either way, welcome. This room is intended as a place for OOC and other meta-conversation about the game and, in particular, as a place for new characters to be introduced to it; if you're not feeling hospitable toward new players or guests, it's suggested that you not hang out here, as they're likely to pop up at random. Sweep message: Intermission! The disconnected players and puppets flee the theatre to be first in the line to the bathroom.